This application relates to the art of fiber optic cable management and, more particularly, to a splice tray and a splice tray housing that have features for managing fiber optic cables. The invention is particularly applicable for use in providing communications services to individual customers and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other purposes.
A home network unit is a housing that contains electronics, cables and connectors for use in providing a customer with communications services including telephone, television and data. Fiber optic cables within the unit must be managed and protected in order to preserve the integrity of the services. It would be desirable to have an efficient and practical way to manage and protect the fiber optic cables within the home network unit.
A fiber optic cable management system includes a housing having an outwardly open vertical case with a door hinged to the bottom portion thereof for swinging movement about a horizontal hinge axis between vertical closed and horizontal open positions.
A splice tray attached to the inside of the door provides a convenient work service when the door is in its horizontal open position. The splice tray includes an outer periphery and has a splicing area inwardly of the outer periphery.
A main guideway for fiber optic cables extends along a portion of the splice tray outer periphery for receiving a pair of fiber optic cables that extend from the case to the door across the hinge. The main guideway divides into a pair of first and second continuation guideways, the first of which curves inwardly of the outer periphery to enter the splicing area from one direction. The second continuation guideway continues along the outer periphery of the splice tray and enters the splicing area from another direction. The two fiber optic cables that extend along the main guideway are separated so that one cable extends along each of the first and second continuation guideways. The splicing area is used to splice the ends of the two fiber optic cables, and a splice receiving recess is provided in the splicing area for retaining a completed splice.
In a preferred arrangement, the splicing area includes a cable looping device similar to a spool for receiving loops of the fiber optic cables to take up slack.
A cover hinged to the splice tray adjacent the outer periphery thereof is provided for closing the splicing area to protect the splice and the cables, and to maintain same within the splicing area.
A main guideway extension extends outwardly and upwardly from the splice tray toward the horizontal hinge axis across an inclined door bottom wall. The fiber optic cables extend across the hinge at an angle of around 20-40xc2x0 to facilitate the transition of the cables from the case to the door.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved splice tray for use in splicing and managing fiber optic cables.
It is an other object of the invention to provide an improved communications housing in which a splice tray is positioned for use in splicing and managing fiber optic cables.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a splice tray having an inclined guideway extension for guiding fiber optic cables across a hinge between a housing case and door.